


Secret

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: 5 + 1, F/M, Fluff, Riarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Riarkle- Maya,Lucas, and Zay find out Riley and Farkle are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

[One]

To no surprise, her mother was the first to find out. Topanga had observed their relationship for a long time and she knew how Farkle felt her daughter. The young boy was never afraid to share his feelings and he did so to anyone who cared enough to listen. She chucked it up to a simple crush. But as time went on she saw his feelings grow. She knew he wore his feelings like a sweater and everyone but Riley seemed to see it. 

Or so she thought. Farkle started spending a lot of alone time with Riley and as speculated, it was for a good reason.

In Riley’s defense, she expected they would last at most a month before anyone found out. They managed to hide it for four. They’d gotten too comfortable, they’d gotten sloppy. This was why when Topanga walked into her room ‘unannounced’ and found the two watching movies on Riley’s Computer she was not shocked.

The situation was fairly innocent. Riley had her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his, their fingers laced together. It wasn’t just their position that gave them away, but the way that Riley was looking at him. The same look she had witnessed from him for the past few years. Farkle wasn’t looking directly at her but the moment she started speaking his face lit up and he smiled. Riley pulls herself closer to him and focuses her attention on the screen

Call it Mother’s Intuition. Topanga knew that although the situation was innocent their relationship was not.

Calling Riley over, she led her daughter out of the room and into the kitchen.

“Honey, I want you to be honest with me. ” A flash of confusion sweeps across her face but she nods.

“Okay.”

“Are you and Farkle together?” The smile that she received is the only answer she needed.

 

[Two]

Zay was next much to her surprise.

Zay was much like Farkle. He watched, and he observed.

With Zay, the situation was much more embarrassing. For all of them.

It was 11AM. A majority of students were in class. Others at Lunch but Farkle and Riley decided to skip out. They hadn’t seen each other (alone) for days and Riley wanted to speak to him without others interfering. Her solution. Drag him to the Janitors Closet. Before the door even closed Riley was kissing him. It was innocent. It always was but to the person turning the door knob it wouldn’t be, to the person who swung the door open it wouldn’t be. To him, it would be two of his closest friends making out like the teenagers they were.

“Whoa.” Pushing Farkle away, Riley pulls Zay inside the closest and makes sure this time the door stays closed. Zay looks between a nervous Riley and, a modest looking Farkle, and smirks. “I knew it.”

 

[Three]

Maya was surprisingly the third to figure it out. As Riley’s best friend she had her suspicions but never any hardcore proof.

When she found out it was kind of their fault. Typically their dates consisted of Farkle taking Riley to yet another part of his seemingly endless home. But this time, he’d asked her if he could actually take her out. On a real date. So they did. The following week Riley canceled on Maya and, Farkle took her out for dinner and a movie.

The following week when Lucas asked Farkle about his date at their lunch table Maya noticed how every so often he would cast a smile in Riley’s direction. Riley was smiling too, but not her usual ‘I’m so happy’ grin but instead a loving smile. Her cheeks would tint a fair red every time he would compliment his date. It clicked, in a matter of seconds Maya had managed to figure out the secret they were keeping for 7 months. Instead of begin upset, Maya kept quiet and listened as Farkle spilled his feelings in front of his friends and to what she assumed was his girlfriend.

 

[Four]

Lucas was the last of their friends to find out. And he like all the others just happened to be at the right place at the wrong time.

Riley and Lucas were still very close, even after their breakup. They were best friends and often times they spent time together which was weird at first but as time went on it became somewhat normal. As their 3rd year of High School started Riley decided to be a Tutor, as 2nd in their class (Right behind Farkle) Riley need some extra work on her transcript. She Tutored in all subjects. So when Lucas began struggling in Math, Riley was the first person he came to. Whenever he needed help, Riley would set up a day where the two would work over what he needed. It became a weekly thing and sometimes they didn’t even study, they used it as an excuse to just hang out.

The day Lucas found out, Riley was a bit agitated. She and Farkle had gotten into an argument prior.

A few days earlier, while attending Missy’s Birthday Party Farkle was kissed by another girl, that was days before and Riley hadn’t really wanted to speak to him.

Earlier that day when she did talk to him they argued over whose fault it was, Farkle argued that the girl kissed him and although it wasn’t his fault he couldn’t blame the girl because only 2 students at the school actually knew they were dating. Riley was mad she was defending her and argued he should’ve pushed her off immediately. It safe to say the argument was a huge mess. Following the argument, Riley hadn’t spoken to him for the rest of the day, so when Farkle showed up unannounced in the middle of the tutoring session Riley was pissed. Lucas watched silently as the two argued, both seemed to forget he was there.

Much to his surprise Riley shouts that ‘As his Girlfriend, she shouldn’t have to worry about him being with other girls.’

Farkle replied that ‘He only wanted her’ and said ‘She was crazy if she thought he could ever think about being with someone else when he was so in love with her.’

Next thing he knows their kissing near the Bay Window and he’s sneaking out the bedroom, unwilling to witness anything else.

 

[Five]

Cory was the final one that found out and in possibly the worst way possible.

They were at school, eating lunch at their normal table when Riley brought up the situation.

“Now that everyone at the table knows, I need you to keep this-” She points between herself and Farkle. “From my Father.”

“Wait. Matthews doesn’t know?” Riley shrugs. As far as she knew her father still liked Farkle, still trusted him so the last thing she needed was him finding a reason to dislike her boyfriend.

“I don’t really know how to tell him. You saw how crazy he was about Lucas. He still makes me keep the door open whenever he’s over and he just watches us. What exactly is going to happen while we’re studying the cosine of 180.”

Maya keeps silent. As the objective one she knew that one of two things would happen when her father found out and both of them ended with Farkle being chased and/or hurt. She also knew that it would be better if he found out from them and didn’t walk in on one of their 'Movie Nights’

“Honey, I really think it’s best for you to tell him because while I would love to see an epic Matthews Freak-Out, I’ve grown to love Farkle and I would hate for him to end up-”

“Dead?” Zay finishes.

“I wasn’t gonna choose that exact word but…Yeah pretty much.”

*___*___*  
So Riley decided to tell him. She called a 'Family Meeting’ as far as her father was concerned Farkle was there because they had homework to go over.

Her mother was seated between the two, just in case her dad decided to go all crazy.

She had a whole speech written down, it took her days to writing it and her friends made fun of it but it was the only thing that was keeping her sane. Riley believed it would be a walk in the park.

It wasn’t until she was standing in front of her father, did the nerves hit her. So instead of starting with 'I’ve been keeping something from you.’ she blurted out. “Farkle and I have been dating for a Year.” Which was a shock to both males in the room. One Second of Silence passes…Three…Ten. Then Farkle makes a run for it, her Father stayed in his seat, still to shocked to move.


End file.
